Forever Love
by Kim Fabia
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong pernah bersama dimasa lalu, namun kematian memisahkan mereka. Dimasa kini, mereka kembali dipertemukan namun sbg musuh dan tak menyadari jika mereka dulu sepasang kekasih. Mungkinkah YunJae kembali bersama?YunJae/Yaoi/RnR please.


**Forever You**

Diambil dari salah 1 ramalan Yunjae,but I'm forget the cr or source. Sorry TToTT

Cerita ini terdiri dari 2 masa, yaitu 3 chapter masa lalu dan 5-6 chapter masa sekarang. Untuk masa lalu akan saya usahakan sepadat mungkin begitu pula untuk masa depan. Meski 'masa depan' mungkin ada kemungkinan penambahan chapter.

**Synopsis**:

Dimasa lalu,Yunho merupakan seorang jenderal besar yg menikah dengan seorang pangeran dari negeri seberang,meski awalnya ditolak karena kedua negeri tersebut bermusuhan. Namun pernikahan tetaplah berlangsung dan pernikahan tersebut membawa perdamaian sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong meninggal duluan karena sebuah penyakit. Lalu Yunho berduka dan menangisi kematian Jaejoong dan 2 hari kemudian Yunho bunuh diri menyusul Jaejoong. Hingga akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali di masa sekarang. Namun tak saling mengenal 1 sama lain,malah menjadi musuh bebuyutan. Bisakah mereka berdua kembali bersama?

**Cast In The Past:**

Jung Yunho:seorang jenderal tampan,gagah berani yang selalu menang dalam peperangan. Terlihat kuat dan tegas diluar namun sebenarnya dia baik hati dan tidak 'sedingin' yang orang kira.

Kim Jaejoong:seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan –ehem – meski sebenarnya dia lebih ke cantik daripada tampan :D . Sifatnya lemah lembut,baik hati, penyayang rendah hati. Tipe2 suami/istri idaman semua orang.

**Cast In The Future**:

Jung Yunho:seorang preman kampus, anak yang suka bertindak seenak jidat dikampus hanya karena kampus itu milik keluarga ayahnya, sok cakep #kick by Dad xD , sok pemberani padahal aslinya sangat pemalu jika sudah berdekatan dengan Jaejoong. Yunho sebenarnya sangat menyukai Jaejoong sejak ia (Jj) pertama memasuki kampus ini. Namun karena gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi dan juga jabatannya yang terkenal sebagai playboy kelas atas (meski tak pernah serius) jadi dia memusuhi Jaejoong habis-habisan tanpa alasan yang jelas hanya agar Jaejoong menjauh #ciri2 orang gak terima takdir ==a

Kim Jaejoong:seorang anak dari pelukis dan desainer ternama se-Asia tenggara. Modis, sangat cuek terhadap orang disekitarnya terutama orang yang tak dia kenal, keras kepala tak mudah menyerah, blak-blakan. Musuh utamanya adalah Jung Yunho. Alasannya gampang, karena Yunho yang memusuhinya duluan dan selalu membuatnya terjebak dalam masalah. Misi utamanya : menyingkirkan Yunho jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya.

Kim Junsu:sahabat Jaejoong sejak kecil. Cerewet, kalau ngomong tidak pernah dipikir dahulu, ceroboh, tapi kalau sudah marah bisa jauh lebih menyeramkan dari Jaejoong. Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong sama-sama tidak menyukai Yunho karena dia selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan adik Yunho yang (terlalu cerdas dan kebetulan 1 jurusan dengan Junsu dan Jaejoong)

Park Yoochun:sahabat dari Kim Jaejoong sekaligus sahabat seorang Jung Yunho, bersahabat dengan Jaejoong sejak kelas 1 SMP namun kemudian kelas 3 SMP pindah ke Inggris sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi ke Seoul saat kelas 2 SMA dan bertemu dengan Yunho dan menjadi sahabat. Satu-satunya orang yang cuek dan tidak memihak siapa pun (diantara YunJae maksudnya). Yoochun adalah orang yang setia meski terkenal sebagai penakluk wanita namun dia berprinsip tak ingin berpacaran sebelum berusia 23 tahun LOL

Jung Changmin:adik dari Yunho yang kedudukannya diragukan xD . Karena sama halnya dengan Yoochun, dia tak memihak siapa pun. Tapiiii….dia paling senang menggoda Yunho tentang Jaejoong. Pendukung YunJae nomor bersatu. Pembully Junsu nomor satu xD . Tukang makan dan hobinya menggoda kakaknya untuk cepat-cepat pacaran dengan Jaejoong (yang menurut Yunho maupun Jaejoong, impian Changmin sangatlah TIDAK MASUK akal LOL xD)

**Oke. This is only summary and main cast. Belum termasuk tokoh pendukung atau orang ke-3 pengganggu YunJae. Yah, sebenarnya saya agak bosan pakai Go Ara. Jadi ada yang mau usul? **

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari kiriman teman saya di WA,Lindiana :D . Saya tau mungkin sudah banyak ide cerita serupa, but this story and idea murni dari otak saya! Kecuali tentang sejarahnya yang sedikit saya ubah (dari cerita teman saya Jaejoong dimasa lalu adalah seorang putri) tapi karena saya paling gak suka nulis dan baca FF YunJae Genderswitch, jadi disini baik dimasa lalu maupun sekarang Jaejoong tetap seorang namja. Mohon kemaklumannya. Kalau soal sejarah itu sekali lagi saya katakan dapat dari teman saya, Lindiana. Tapi saya lupa credit/sourcenya. So yang inget, mohon kasih tau saya baik2, gak usah pake acara bashing.**

**Dan mungkin ff ini baru akan publish setelah Found You jalan sekitar 6 chapter atau 7 chapter, mengingat Found You belum saya lanjut dan ini juga masih ujian jadi saya hanya memberi summary dan penokohan. **


End file.
